¡Cuidado, Uzumaki Naruto es padre!
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre las aventuras de Uzumaki Naruto cuando le toca quedarse solo a cuidar de sus hijos; Bolt y Himawari. [Principalmente hablaremos sobre los Uzumaki, pero tal vez incluya otros babys en el transcurso y a sus padres, obviamente]. Advertencia: Hinata no está en casa.
1. El primer insulto de Hinata

Holas!

Cuando las ideas fluyen hay que dejarlas ir~~

Acá les traigo el primero de una serie de drabbles que estaré escribiendo sobre nuestro querido Naruto y su trabajo de papá xD

Espero que lo disfruten y bueno, el primero tal vez sea el más largo, todo depende de cómo esté mi inspiración.

Pdata: No les cobraré con efectivo ni tarjeta de crédito, pero recuerden; A más reviews, más rápido actualizo :*

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimecreocoolmoto**. La historia es mía :3 al menos las idioteces que leerán :3

Disfruten la lectura~~ :*

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL PRIMER INSULTO DE HINATA.<strong>_

o

O

o

_Ser padres ha sido toda una aventura para nosotros. _

_Éramos aún jóvenes cuando nos casamos, y en algún momento llegué a pensar que, aunque quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, tal vez nos estábamos apresurando._

—_¿Prometes quererla y-? —interrumpió a Kakashi-sensei._

—_¡Sí! —gritó eufórico—. ¡La cuidaré, la querré, y estaré por siempre a su lado, 'ttebayo!_

—_Baka… —susurró Kakashi-sensei rodando los ojos. Yo no pude evitar reír._

—_¡¿Te estás burlando de mí, Hinata?! —gritó sujetándome de los hombros._

—_N-no —respondí entre cortada, reteniendo las ganas de reír._

—_Mmm… —frunció sus ojos, como lo hacía cuando no acababa de entender algo._

—_¿Puedo continuar? —preguntó Kakashi-sensei._

—_Sí, por favor —dije sonriendo._

—_Bien, ¿Hinata, segura que aún quieres casarte con esto? —preguntó y señaló a Naruto—. De verdad, aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, puedes huir de la aldea o lo que quieras._

—_Kakashi-sensei… —bufó Naruto._

—_S-sí, acepto —dije riendo y sus ojos azules se iluminaron._

—_¿Segura? —preguntó de nuevo._

—_¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó mi rubio mostrándole su puño._

—_Ni modo… —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Todos son testigos de que no la he obligado, es más, intenté detenerla! —anunció con fuerza a los presentes._

—_¡Sí! —respondieron. Esa fue la parte más extraña._

_Recuerdo cada día desde aquel momento en que unimos nuestras vidas, nuestra noche de bodas, la cual pasamos durmiendo pues Naruto se embriagó en la boda y yo estaba cansada. Desde ese día, pasamos por momentos hermosos; nuestra primera noche juntos, nuestro primer almuerzo, recuerdo que tardamos al menos un mes en poder dormir bien porque ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba a dormir acompañado._

_Fue hermoso, y un día lo supimos._

_Había transcurrido casi un año de nuestra boda. Tenía al menos un mes discutiéndole por todo, me la pasaba enojada, deprimida y feliz, -era raro-. Sakura me comentó sobre el que podría estarme afectando y siguiendo su concejo compré una prueba de embarazo…_

—_Ho-hola… —saludó al asomarse a la cocina como lo había hecho los últimos días. A la defensiva y con una tapa del bote de basura como escudo –ya le había arrojado un par de latas–._

—_Hola, anata —la sonrisa en mi rostro –según él–, era la más hermosa que me había visto desde que nos conocíamos._

—_¿Estás bien? —asentí—. ¿No estás molesta? —negué—. ¿Segura? —insistió y comencé a irritarme._

—_Naruto…_

—_¿Pasa algo? —se acercó y tomó mis manos, se arrodilló ante mí y descubrió de su espalda un ramo de camelias—. Te traje esto, 'ttebayo. No sé que he hecho mal los últimos días pero, por favor, discúlpame._

—_¡No has hecho nada malo! —exclamé abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas—. Has hecho algo maravilloso —imité su posé y le abracé—. ¡Vamos a ser papás! —me separé un instante de él al ver que no reaccionaba—. ¿No te alegra? —las hormonas me convirtieron en una cascada._

—_N-no, no es eso… yo… solo —mis ojos no paraban de dejar salir las lágrimas y mis manos temblaban—. No llores, por favor, 'ttebayo._

—_Pero tú no quieres ser papá._

—_¡Si quiero, claro que quiero! _

—_¿Entonces, por qué parece que no te importa?_

—_Es que me sorprendiste, eso es todo._

—_Baka… —susurré aferrándome a su espalda y enterrando mi rostro en su hombro._

—_¿Un insulto? ¡Wow! ¡Este embarazo promete! —no pude evitar reír y él acunó mi rostro—. Gracias, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tengo la mejor esposa que podría tener, incluso a veces pienso que eres demasiado para mí, ¡'ttebayo! Y ahora, gracias a ti… ¡voy a ser papá! _

—_S-sí —acercó sus labios a los míos y los unió brevemente._

—_¡Vamos a comer fuera! —se levantó y me ayudó a levantar del suelo—. ¿Qué se te antoja?_

—_¡Quiero ramen! —respondí en el acto._

—_¿En serio? —asentí varias veces._

—_Siento que si no lo como, moriré —era metafórico._

—_¡No lo hagas! —tomó mi bolsa y me subió a su espalda—. ¡No dejaré que mueras, iremos a Ichiraku ahora mismo!_

—_¡Hola, Naruto! —gritó alguien al vernos pasar._

—_¡Voy a ser papá! —respondió._

_De hecho, pasó todo el recorrido hasta la tienda de Ichirakus gritando a todo el mundo que sería papá, y yo, bueno, yo mantuve el rostro oculto en su espalda porque me daba algo de vergüenza su manera tan espectacular de notificar las buenas nuevas._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Aquella tarde Naruto fue feliz al ver a su esposa comer ramen con tanto amor como él, al punto de comerse 10 tazas._

_Más tarde lloró de dolor al ver el ramen irse por el escusado cuando Bolt les devolvió la comida._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<p> 


	2. Antojos y cambios de humor

Holas!

Gracias por tan bonitos comentarios en tan poco tiempo…

Acá su recompensa :*

Pdata: No les cobraré con efectivo ni tarjeta de crédito, pero recuerden; A más reviews, más rápido actualizo :*

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimecreocoolmoto**. La historia es mía :3 al menos las idioteces que leerán :3

Disfruten la lectura~~ :*

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANTOJOS Y CAMBIO DE HUMOR.<strong>_

o

O

o

_Mis ojos brillaron con intensidad al ver el menú del restaurant._

—_Por favor traiga Tonkatsudon* —pedí con amabilidad—. También Gyoza*._

—_¿Quieren el Tonkatsudon con el Donburi*? —preguntó el mesonero y negué._

—_Solo el Tonkatsudon, también Onigiris*, Omu-soba*, Takoyaki*, Teriyaki*, Shabu-shabu* y Fugu* —tras un tenue parpadeo, sonrió._

—_¿Y de tomar? —preguntó._

—_Té verde estará bien —respondí con tranquilidad, cerrando el menú._

—_Entendido, en unos minutos estará listo._

—_Espere —tomé la manga de su camisa—. Mi querido esposo aún no ha ordenado._

—_Pero, pensé que era una orden para los dos._

—_Yo solo quiero ramen —susurró Naruto desde su lugar, ligeramente avergonzado._

—_O-ok —nos reverenció y se retiró._

—_Hinata, ¿estás segura de que podrás comer todo eso?_

—_¡Sí, tengo mucha hambre! —exclamé sujetando mi estomago._

—_Estás comiendo demasiado, y pensar que ya han pasado 2 meses desde que lo supimos._

—_¿Estás diciendo que voy a engordar?_

—_¿Eh? Claro que no, 'Ttebayo._

—_Pero dices que estoy comiendo mucho —las lágrimas se colaron por mis ojos._

—_¡Hinata, no llores, por favor, no dije eso!_

—_¡Ya no me querrás cuando esté gorda y fea! —mis gritos y mi llanto llamaron la atención de otros comensales, que inmediatamente clavaron sus miradas desaprobatorias en mi rubio acompañante._

—_Hinata, detente —me pidió en un susurró._

—_¡No, tú ya no me quieres porque estoy gorda y fea!_

_«Que grosero», «¿Cómo puede tratar así a su esposa en cinta?» «¿De verdad le dijo que estaba gorda?» «Y pensar que el futuro reemplazo de Kakashi es alguien tan insensible con su mujer»._

—_Hinata… —se encogía cada vez más en su lugar ante los murmuros._

—_¡Llegó la comida! —exclamó eufórico el mesonero._

—_¡Yay! —mi rostro se tornó en una sonrisa y el de Naruto en una obra de arte—. ¡Itadakimasu!_

—_¿No estás enojada? —preguntó nervioso, tomando los palillos._

—_¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Mi querido esposo me ha invitado a comer fuera de casa y ha complacido todas mis peticiones en los últimos 2 meses, soy muy afortunada._

—_Hinata… —se acercó y besó mi frente—. Buen provecho._

—_Gracias —tomé los palillos, un onigiri y le di una mordida—. Gracias por la comida —dije juntando mis manos y recostándome luego al espaldar de la silla._

—_¿Estás bromeando? _

—_¿De qué hablas? _

—_¿No piensas comer más? —preguntó y negué moviendo rápidamente mi cabeza hacia los lados._

—_Estoy satisfecha._

—_Pe-pe-pero… ¡Ah! —se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo—. No podemos desperdiciar todo esto…_

—_Entonces comételo tú —sonreí y me acomodé en el espaldar—. Tengo sueño._

—_Espera a que lleguemos a la casa, pediré que preparen todo para llevar —Se volvió a verme—. ¿Hinata? ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡¿En serio te dormiste en la silla?!_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Toda la comida fue preparada para llevar. Necesito que un clon la llevara para él encargarse de cargar a Hinata dormida hasta llegar a casa._

_Naruto tuvo indigestión a causa de la mezcla de comidas que su esposa le dejó._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>*Tonkatsudon: chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita.<em>

_*Gyoza: raviollis chinos, rellenos normalmente de cerdo y verduras._

_*Donburi: _Un plato de arroz al vapor servido en cuenco con diversas y sabrosas coberturas.

*Onigiri: Bolas de arroz.

*Omu-soba: una tortilla con yakisoba de relleno.

*Takoyaki: un ravioli esférico básicamente compuesto de pulpo y rebozado.

*Teriyaki: carne, pescado, pollo o vegetales a la plancha, a la parrilla o fritos en sartén glaseado con salsa de soja endulzada.

*Shabu-Shabu: carne, pescado, pollo o vegetales a la plancha, a la parrilla o fritos en sartén glaseado con salsa de soja endulzada.

*Fugu: pez globo, cuya hiel es muy venenosa y puede contaminar el resto de la carne si no se sabe abrir y preparar correctamente, una especialidad únicamente japonesa

Hasta la próxima! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	3. ¡Bolt!

Holas!

Me alegra que les guste esta historia, no saben cuánto.

Para mí es un honor recibir todos esos reviews, favoritos y fallowers…

Aviso que no volveré a actualizar hasta Enero porque comienza la "temporada alta" en el súper y pues, desde el 15 hasta el 31 trabajaré horas extras y de pronto también trabaje en los días libres así que no tendré mayor disponibilidad.

De todas formas, si me sobornan con reviews de pronto actualice este que es de capítulos cortos jajaja.

Pdata: No les cobraré con efectivo ni tarjeta de crédito, pero recuerden; A más reviews, más rápido actualizo :*

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimecreocoolmoto**. La historia es mía :3 al menos las idioteces que leerán :3

Disfruten la lectura~~ :*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡BOLT!<strong>_

o

O

o

_Los días y semanas fueron pasando, mi vientre se infló y tras el 5to mes los humores se bajaron un poco. Ya no lloraba, al menos no cada día y cada noche, y aunque seguía alterándome con facilidad mis enojos se redujeron. Dejé de pedir menús extravagantes, bueno, no lo hacía seguido. _

_Otra de las cosas que cambió fue mi horario de dormir. _

—_Anata… —le susurré halando suavemente de su brazo._

—_¿Mmm? —masculló sin abrir los ojos, yo dormía usando su brazo de almohada._

—_No puedo dormir —dije bajando la mirada a su pecho._

—_Mmm… ¿Quieres un té o algo? —asentí y se estiró con clara pereza sobre la cama—. Iré a prepararlo._

—_No es necesario —suspiró y se lanzó a la cama._

—_¿Qué quieres entonces? —preguntó tomando un mechón de mi cabello._

—_Poder dormir._

—_¿Y por qué no te duermes? —tomé su mano y la apreté._

—_No puedo… Cuando me comienzo a quedar dormida el bebé comienza a patear._

—_A ver —llevó su mano a mi vientre—. Mamá quiere dormir —dijo con suavidad, tomandome por sorpresa._

—_Naruto…_

—_Eres un malcriado —comenzó a hablarle—. Llevas una semana sin dejar dormir a mamá y en consecuencia yo tampoco duermo, y papá tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, y cuando se queda dormido en el trabajo recibe fuertes golpes en la cabeza de parte de la abuela Tsunade._

—_Naruto…_

—_Además, cuando estoy aquí comienzo a tocar esta gran pansa a ver si siento algo dentro y ni te mueves, eres muy malo con papá, solo dejas que mamá sienta que te mueves y a mi nada._

—_Naruto…_

—_¿Mmm? —no pude evitar reír—. ¿De qué te ríes?_

—_¿Crees que pueda escucharte?_

—_No tengo idea… le preguntaré luego a la vieja esa o a Sakura pero… —tomó el vientre con ambas manos y se corrió sobre la cama hasta quedar de cara contra mi vientre—. Si me escuchas, dejanos dormir un poco, por favor._

—_Se movió…_

—_¡Se movió! —exclamó con fuerza y se sentó—. ¡Hinata, se movió!_

—_¡Sí! —me senté yo también con su ayuda—. ¿Lo sientes?_

—_Sí… —algunas patadas azotaban mi piel—. Creo que me odia._

—_No digas eso._

—_Es en broma, Hinata —tomó mi barbilla y besó mis labios—. Te amo._

—_Yo también te amo._

—_¡A ti también, Bolt, 'ttebayo!_

—_¿Qué dijiste? —parpadeé un par de veces._

—_Que te amo._

—_Después de eso, Naruto._

—_Que también amo al bebé._

—_Dijiste un nombre._

—_¡Ah, eso! —tomó mis manos y las apretó con fuerza—. ¿Te importaría si escojo su nombre?_

—_N-no pero…_

—_¿Pero qué?_

—_Aún no sabemos si es niño o niña._

—_Hinata… —afiló sus ojos, esa mirada acusatoria suya—. Mentirosa, tú lo sabes._

—_C-claro que no._

—_¡Sí, lo sabes, te he visto mirarlo usando el Byakugan! —mi rostro enrojeció._

—_¡N-no es cierto!_

—_No me mientas —dijo pellizcando mi mejilla._

—_Ouch… sí, lo siento —bajé la mirada—. Es que dijiste que no querías saberlo, pero tenía curiosidad._

—_No es que no quisiera saberlo, es que yo sé que es un niño, al menos, es lo que he querido y sé que así será —devolvió sus manos a mi vientre—. Lo siento dentro de mí, sin embargo no quiero que me lo digas._

—_¿Y cuál es el nombre que quieres? —pregunté, dejando caer mis manos sobre las suyas._

—_Bolt —respondió sin titubear, y sin quitar los ojos de mi abultada pansa._

—_¿Bolt? ¿Y si es niña?_

_—Será un niño, lo sé._

_—Está bien, me gusta Bolt._

—_Sí, es la única forma que se me ocurre de agradecer a Neji por habernos salvado ese día —la penumbra cubrió mis ojos—. Si Neji no hubiese estado ahí ese día, en esa ocasión con seguridad habrías muerto… Una vez casi mueres ante Pain, y yo no pude hacer nada, y en esa ocasión yo…_

—_No digas más… por favor —las lágrimas cubrieron mi rostro y él me abrazó._

—_Lo siento, solo… aunque sea con el nombre de nuestro primer hijo… quiero honrar su memoria. _

—_Sí… —me aferré a su espalda._

—_Hinata, Bolt, los amo, 'ttebayo —susurró recargando su rostro en mi hombro—. Gracias Hinata, por aceptar estar a mi lado, y aún más por darme una familia. Espero nunca defraudarlos, ni como esposo, ni como padre._

—_Nunca lo harás, eres el mejor de todos, Anata…_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Luego de unos minutos y con la pequeña bestia calmada Hinata logró dormir, hasta entonces Naruto no pegó un ojo._

_Al día siguiente, dejó a Konohamaru transformado en él haciendo el trabajo y se escondió a dormir debajo del escritorio de Shikamaru, para que no lo encontrara Tsunade._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<p> 


	4. Reunion de Chicas

_Holas!_

_Estoy muy feliz de que dejaran tan bonitos –y algunos amenazantes- reviews jeje_

_Espero hayan recibido un feliz año nuevo y compartido con sus familiares y seres queridos!_

_Como regalo les traigo esta actualización tan pronta como pude escribirla jeje._

_El sábado con el favor de Dios –osea mañana- vuelvo a mi horario normal de trabajo! Yay! Así que podré actualizar más seguido y actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente jajaja._

_Espero que este año les colme de buenos momentos, que se cumplan sus sueños y que Dios los bendiga!_

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimecreocoolmoto**. La historia es mía :3 al menos las idioteces que leerán :3

Disfruten la lectura~~ :*

* * *

><p><em><strong>REUNIÓN DE CHICAS<strong>_

o

O

o

_Era una fría mañana, una semana más tarde de que decidiéramos el nombre de nuestro primer hijo..._

—_Anata… despierta, anata —le llamé con insistencia tirando de su brazo._

—_Mmm —esbozó aún con sus ojos cerrados._

—_Despierta, prometiste ir temprano a ver a Kakashi-sensei —arrugó su rostro como clara queja y con pereza se sentó a mi lado._

—_Está bien —suspiró y se arrojó de nuevo a la cama—. Hinata —posó una de sus manos contra mi vientre—. ¿Puedo decirte algo?_

—_S-sí —respondí desviando un poco la mirada, avergonzada. Aún, después de todo este tiempo puede hacer que me sonroje como una niña._

—_Te amo, y estoy feliz de que seas mi esposa —Naruto, era muy amable y tierno conmigo, pero aún así, era raro escucharle decir ese tipo de cosas tan de repente—. Siempre y cuando seas tú quien me despierte en las mañanas, sé que estaré de excelente humor._

—_Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun —susurré abrazándome a él, un poco incomoda por el gran bulto frente a mí._

—_¿Y si nos quedamos aquí así y…?_

—_¡Naruto, ya sé lo que intentas hacer! —me quejé, alejándome de él—. Yo también debo irme, así que esta vez no caeré._

—_¿Eh, irte? —se sentó a la vez que me levantaba y me envolvía en un paño—. ¿A dónde iras?_

—_Tengo una cita con las chicas hoy —amarré el paño sobre mi pecho y abrí la puerta del baño—. Temari-san llegó al fin de Suna después de su largo viaje, así que decidimos hacer una reunión para celebrarlo._

—_¿Y por qué no la hacen aquí? —sus labios se fruncieron—. Esta casa es lo suficientemente grande como para recibir a tus amigas, ¿o no?_

—_Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero todo está organizado ya, será en casa de Sakura-san._

—_Pero…_

—_Voy a ducharme, tú también deberías darte un baño pronto —guiñé mi ojo y me escabullí a la ducha._

—_He, ¡si querías que me duchara contigo solo debías pedirlo, 'Ttebayo!_

_Más tarde, ese mismo día…_

—_¡Llegaste, Hinata! —exclamó Sakura con una amplia sonrisa tomando mis manos al abrir la puerta—. ¡Pasa, rápido, estábamos esperando por ti!_

—_Bienvenida, Hinata —saludaron el resto de invitadas desde su lugar._

—_Hola, me alegra mucho verlas a todas, Ino-san, Kurai-san, Sakura-san, Tenten-san, pero, ¿Temari-san no ha llegado? —pregunté tomando asiento donde Sakura me indicaba._

—_No puedo creer que después de tantos años sigas usando esos modismos educados con nosotras —se quejó Ino lanzándome una galleta._

—_L-lo siento —me disculpé, bajando la mirada y sujetando mi vientre._

—_Ya, ya, no sean crueles con la pobre —dijo Tenten abrazándome desde atrás de la silla—. Ser la esposa de Naruto ya debe ser suficientemente agotador como para que encima ustedes la molesten —todas se soltaron en risas tras aquel comentario, incluso yo. El timbre sonó._

—_¡Debe ser Temari, yo iré a abrir! —exclamó Sakura aún con la amplia sonrisa en su rostro._

—_Oi, Hinata, tu barriga a crecido muy rápido, ¿no? —preguntó Ino acercándose y posando una mano sobre ella._

—_¡Hn! —asentí con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya son más de 5 meses de embarazo._

—_¡Waaaa, tienes tanta suerte! —exclamó Karui esparramándose sobre el sofá—. Has de estar teniendo un embarazo tranquilo, al menos eso dice tu cara, yo por mi parte no logro parar de comer. Hasta siento que he engordado más de lo normal._

—_¿Cuánto tienes ya, Karui? —preguntó Ino yla pelirroja bufó, mostrando cierta obstinación._

—_Tengo 8 meses, con suerte esta tortura acabará pronto —todas sonrieron, una gota de sudor brotaba de nuestras cabezas por las palabras que ella desbocaba. _

—_Pero, estar embarazada es maravilloso, ¿no lo creen? —preguntó Tenten sonriendo con amplitud—. Sé que no puedo comprenderlas a la perfección, pues no lo he experimentado, sin embargo, cuando Lee y yo encontramos un pequeño bebé abandonado en nuestra puerta hace dos meses, fue como si el llegar a tener uno propio perdiera importancia._

—_¿Por qué…? —Los labios de Ino se cerraron instantes después._

—_Parece que yo no puedo servirle de posada temporal a otro ser humano —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y señaló con su índice al bebé que dormía plácidamente en una colcha en el suelo—. Pero, ahí tengo uno al que puedo servir de madre por el resto de mi vida._

—_¡Eso es tan emotivo! —grité derramándome en llanto—. ¡Lo siento, Tenten, lo siento, no volveré a quejarme cuando Bolt no me deje dormir! _

—_¿Bolt? —preguntaron las 3._

—_E-es el nombre que Naruto escogió —sonreí avergonzada y la voz de Sakura en el corredor nos interrumpió._

—_¡Temari está aquí! —anunció, entró y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la estancia._

—_Oi, Sakura, cálmate, estás más animada de lo usual —rodó los ojos y se acercó más, al notar que todas las miradas se posaban sobre el bulto en sus brazos—. Lo siento, no pude volver antes, Gaara y Kankuro me prohibieron viajar cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embaraza, por eso pasé tanto tiempo en Suna. Nació hace menos de un mes._

—_¡Kyaaaaaa! —los gritos de Ino ensordecieron el lugar—. ¡¿Cómo es que el bastardo de tu esposo no me contó nada?! _

—_Le dije que no quería que nadie supiera hasta que yo misma pudiera venir a decirles —sonrió ampliamente como solía hacerlo y Tenten tomó el bebé—. Entonces, ¿serán sus madrinas?_

—_¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Ino dando saltitos en su lugar—. Tienes que ponerte al día en todo Temari._

—_Sí, ya lo noté —tomó asiento junto a Karui y Tenten le devolvió el bebé._

—_¡Bien, estamos todas! —espetó Sakura de pie, llamando nuestra atención—. ¡Estoy feliz de que aceptaran venir, muy feliz, en serio!_

—_¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ino lanzándole una galleta—. Deja de gritar, a mi bebé le molestan tus gritos._

—_¡Cállate, cerda!_

—_¡Cállame, frentona!_

—_Hay cosas que nunca cambian —susurró Temari y Sakura suspiró._

—_Lo que les voy a decir, aún no lo sabe nadie, de hecho, son las primeras en saberlo, ni siquiera le he dicho a Tsunade-sama, y espero que me guarden el secreto unos pocos días, al menos hasta que Sasuke vuelva en dos semanas porque quiero que lo escuche directamente de mí._

—_Suéltalo de una vez —bufó Kurai._

—_Estoy embarazada._

—_¡¿Qué?! —todas estábamos asombradas –excepto Karui que actuaba indiferente._

—_Lo siento, debí decirles antes, pero yo misma no lo había notado —posó ambas manos sobre su vientre y sonrió como lo venía haciendo durante la reunión—. Estoy muy feliz, y realmente espero que a Sasuk-kun también le haga feliz saber que será papá._

—_¿Qué…? —Sasuke-san acababa de entrar y pudo escuchar las palabras de Sakura, arruinando de cierta manera la sorpresa._

—_¡Sasuke…!_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Sasuke se desmayó tras escuchar de nuevo a Sakura decir que estaba embarazada. _

_Las 6 se lanzaron a levantarlo, por hacer fuerza durante el embarazo y Temari estando aún en cuarentena, terminaron todas hospitalizadas y Tenten cuidando de su hijo adoptivo y de Shikada en la sala de espera._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<p> 


	5. Trabajo de parto

Holas~~

¿Cómo están? Yo feliz porque ha llegado un nuevo capítulo de esta bonita y divertida historia.

Quiero decirles que me des estresa mucho el sentarme a redactarla, sobre todo porque se me hace divertido el imaginar las reacciones de todos.

En cuanto al comportamiento de Naruto en los momentos cruciales del embarazo, mostrados en el capítulo de hoy y los que verán en el siguiente capítulo, los he inspirado en mi cuñado cuando mi hermana tuvo a su primer hijo jaja.

Sí, se puede ser taaan torpe en la vida real xD.

Pdata: No les cobraré con efectivo ni tarjeta de crédito, pero recuerden; A más reviews, más rápido actualizo :*

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimecreocoolmoto**. La historia es mía :3 al menos las idioteces que leerán :3

Disfruten la lectura~~ :*

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRABAJO DE PARTO<strong>_

o

O

O

_Los meses pasaron volando, y estábamos en la recta final. Solo faltaban alrededor de 3 semanas para que Bolt llegara a nuestras vidas finalmente._

—_Recuerda, Hinata, no hagas peso innecesario y guarda mucho reposo, queremos un parto normal —me comentó Tsunade con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Quiero que mi ahijado nazca en las mejores condiciones posibles._

—_¿Quién dijo que sería tu ahijado, abuela? —bufó Naruto desde la esquina en que Tsunade lo tenía castigado mirando contra la pared por haber olvidado la hora a la que debíamos ir a consulta._

—_¡Cállate! Yo soy la única que merece tal privilegio —sonrió con malicia y sus ojos rodaron hacía mi esposo—. Después de todo… —se acercó por detrás con voz burlona—. Yo si soy Hokage, retirada, pero Hokage, ¿y tú?_

—_Maldita… —susurró por lo bajo presionando sus puños._

—_¿Cuántos años tienes ya? —mi rubio esposo cada vez se notaba más enojado—. Incluso vas a ser padre y aún no has podido convertirte en Hokage, cof- idi-cof-ota-cof_

—_¡Seré Hokage pronto, 'ttebayo! —gritó a toda voz encarándolo._

—_Te creería si fueras Hokage… pero, ¡no lo eres! —comenzó a carcajearse en su cara y Naruto se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano._

—_Vámonos a casa, no quiero que mi hijo tenga a un asesino por padre —sonreí al ver su irritada expresión. Tsunade lo había molestado desde que tomó mi embarazo en sus manos. Sakura no podría seguirme tratando y ella decidió hacerse cargo._

—_Gracias por todo, Tsunade-sama —dije dispuesta a irme._

—_Oh, esperen —nos llamó y nos detuvimos, volviéndonos a verla—. Olvidé decirles algo muy importante, para que el parto sea más fácil, sobre todo para Hinata._

—_¿Qué cosa? —pregunté con curiosidad._

—_Bueno, es simple, solo vallan y tengan mucho sexo para que tu vagina se abra más —la seriedad en su rostro me llevo a entender que no era una de sus bromas—. Suerte, nos vemos en unos días._

_El calor subió a mi rostro y cuando dejamos la habitación me desplomé en brazos de mi marido. Cuando desperté estábamos en casa, yo estaba en mi cama recostada y Naruto a mi lado leyendo algún libro sobre cuidado de niños. Sai le había regalado unos cuantos de esos cuando supo que seríamos padres, le dijo que los necesitaría._

_Las siguientes dos semanas fueron más tranquilos de lo habitual, y, aunque me dé vergüenza admitirlo, seguimos el concejo de Tsunade. Sin embargo, nuestra paz murió una noche. Me desperté con un fuerte dolor en la baja espalda y una inusual presión en mi vejiga, la que solo sentía cuando Bolt se estiraba por completo._

—_A-anata… —le llamé con suavidad sacudiéndolo—. Anata, despierta._

—_¿Mmm… qué pasa? —abrió sus ojos, parecía cansado y se sentó sobre la cama—. ¿Algún antojo raro otra vez?_

—_N-no… me siento muy mal —una contracción nueva me golpeó y chillé como un puerco por el dolor._

—_¿Qué te pasa? —parecía preocupado y me ayudó a sentar—. ¿Quieres que traiga a Tsunade?_

—_N-no… solo, llévame… llévame al hospital, por favor… —pedí volviendo a acostarme ante una nueva contracción._

—_No es necesario, Tsunade puede venir hasta acá._

—_No… por favor… vamos al hospital._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Ya viene._

—_¿Quién?_

—_¡Ya viene, Naruto!_

—_¿Quién viene?_

—_¡El bebé!_

—_¿Cuál bebé?_

—_¡Bolt, grandísimo idiota!_

—_Hinata, no digas ese tipo de cosas, tú no eres así… —un minuto después—. ¡Diablos, el bebé! —al fin había reaccionado—. ¡Voy a ser papá, no lo puedo creer!_

_Se levantó de la cama, se vistió tan rápido como pudo con lo primero que encontró y se montó en la espalda la maleta que él mismo había preparado unas semanas atrás para cuando llegara este día. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, la cerró al salir, bajó corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de salida y se detuvo una vez que cerró desde afuera._

—_¿Qué me falta, qué me falta…? —se preguntó mirando hacía todos lados._

—_¡Naruto! —grité irritada. Me había olvidado en la habitación._

—_¡Diablos, ya voy Hinata! —volvió a la habitación y me tomó en brazos tras pedir disculpas mil veces—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho 'ttebayo._

—_Por favor, Naruto… deja de hablar y date prisa si no quieres que… nuestro hijo nazca a mitad de la aldea._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Naruto se desmayó en la sala de parto al ver la sangre que escurría de su esposa y fue retirado a otra habitación a que le trataran._

_Tsunade se aseguró de convencer a Hinata de convertirla en madrina del niño a cambio de inyectarle algo para el agudo dolor que sentía en aquel momento._

_Cuando Naruto se devolvió por Hinata dejó la maleta en casa. Sasuke tuvo que hacerle el favor de ir a buscarla._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los Reviews!<em>

_Hasta la próxima! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	6. Los Padrinos de Bolt

Holas~~

Cómo dije antes pues he estado un poco corta de tiempo para escribir por algunas cosillas aquí en casa, lo bueno es que ya pude escribir el capítulo jeje.

Ha sido un poquito más largo y espero de corazón que les guste, estaba muy aburrida cuando me senté a escribirlo así que dejé mi imaginación volar.

En cuanto al por qué no continué hablando sobre el embarazo es porque cuando venga Himawari habrá más de eso y no quiero aburrir al respecto.

Por otro lado, en cuanto a si Hinata dejará de estar en el fic, claro que no lo hará, esta historia se trata de ella contando las anécdotas de su familia, y sí, ella seguirá narrando aunque no esté presente jaja.

Pdata: No les cobraré con efectivo ni tarjeta de crédito, pero recuerden; A más reviews, más rápido actualizo :*

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimecreocoolmoto**. La historia es mía :3 al menos las idioteces que leerán :3

Disfruten la lectura~~ :*

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOS PADRINOS DE BOLT<em>**

o

O

o

_El clásico sonido emitido por el golpeteo contra la puerta llegó a mis oídos. Desvié la mirada del pequeño niño que resguardaba en mis brazos y miré en esa dirección. Suspiré, pues sabía perfectamente quien tocaba con insistencia del otro lado._

_Me aseguré de cubrir bien al niño entre las mantas. Su nariz estaba aún roja y dos pequeñas marcas se asomaban en cada una de sus mejillas, con un cabello amarillo, tan brillante y hermoso como el de su padre. Lo único que no había visto aún eran sus ojos, pues desde el instante que me lo entregaron no hacía más que dormir, y en los breves instantes que estuvo despierto, solo lloró por ser amamantado y así se encontraba en ese momento._

_Estaba en mis brazos, succionando uno de mis pechos con fuerza, aferrándose débilmente y con torpeza a mis pechos. El golpeteo contra la puerta volvió a llamar mi atención._

—_Adelante —dije asegurándome de cubrirme, después de todo Kiba ya me había molestado bastante cuando había entrado a conocerlo._

—_Hola —saludó con una amplia e inmadura sonrisa en sus labios._

—_Hola —le respondí estirando mi mano libre en su dirección para que se acercara._

—_¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó tomando mi mano y sentándose a mi lado—. Lamento no haber venido antes, yo desperté hace poco._

—_Lo sé, Sakura me contó lo ocurrido._

—_Es vergonzoso… lo siento —negué suavemente con mi mano y cubrí mi pecho al notar que Bolt al fin lo había soltado._

—_¿Quieres sostenerlo? —le pregunté acercándole el niño._

—_N-no lo sé… ¿estás segura de que es una buena idea? —preguntó con manos temblorosas._

—_Claro que es una buena idea —respondí acunando el niño entre sus brazos—. Eres su padre, debes de tener el honor de ser el tercero en cargar al recién nacido._

—_La primera fue Tsunade, ¿cierto? —asentí con una amplia sonrisa—. Va a torturarme con eso toda mi vida._

—_No digas eso, Tsunade-sama estaba ilusionada con la idea de apadrinar a nuestro primer hijo —su mirada irritada aclaró que eso no le importaba._

—_Esa vieja bruja, ¿cómo te convenció? —preguntó acusatorio._

—_Ya, ya, ¿por qué le das tanta importancia? Tsunade-sama ha sido muy buena contigo y realmente te quiere mucho._

—_Sí pero… —sus labios en punta haciendo ese típico e infantil puchero delataban que no estaba enojado, solo encaprichado—. Le había prometido a Gaara que sería el padrino de mi primer hijo._

—_¿Gaara-san? —desde ese instante todo tuvo sentido. Desde que Gaara y él se conocieron, fue como encontrar su otra mitad, un amigo que tuvieron siempre sin saber._

—_Entiendo… pero… no debería de ser un problema, ¿no crees? —sus ojos se abrieron a plenitud._

—_¡Tienes razón!_

_Permaneció por un rato más junto a mí, solo que dejó completamente de lado el tema. Se dedicó a hablar de Bolt, de lo mucho que se parecía a él, de la curiosidad que sentía por ver sus ojos, si serían blancos, como los de mi familia o tendría los ojos azules como él y su padre, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de que los tuviera rojos, después de todo, esa muchacha Karin que también era una Uzumaki los tenía de ese color._

_Dos días más tarde nos dieron de alta a Bolt y a mí, estábamos en perfecto estado físico, solo que yo me sentía un poco deprimida, y no entendía por qué Naruto se veía tan normal. ¿Acaso estaba yo exagerando? No podía creer que ninguno de nuestros amigos, aparte de Kiba se hubiese acercado a conocer a nuestro primer hijo. Eso me tenía deprimida._

_Sujeté con fuerza entre mis brazos al pequeño y continué caminando. Afuera hacía más sol del que hubiese querido así que llevé una mano libre al rostro de Bolt para cubrirlo de la fuerte y caliente luz. Una sombra se posó sobre mí y al girar la vista vi a mi rubio esposo sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre nosotros._

—_Gracias —dije con suavidad—. Estoy ansiosa porque Bolt conozca la casa._

—_¿Si sabes que es un niño y no tiene idea de lo que ocurre, verdad? —pellizqué suavemente su mejilla._

—_Claro que lo sé, pero aún así, será la primera vez que cruce la puerta de nuestro hogar._

_Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales hasta llegar a casa._

_La puerta estaba abierta, considerando el mundo en que crecimos, me asusté. Pero él lucía relajado. Terminó de empujar la puerta para que yo pasara y las luces se encendieron cuando me encontraba al borde del tatami. Kiba estaba dentro y prácticamente me arrebató el bebé. _

_Naruto me empujó escaleras arriba y Kiba nos siguió desde cerca. Llegamos a mi lugar favorito de aquella bonita casa, una especie de salón por el que la luz del sol se colaba fácilmente por un ventanal que daba hacía un balcón. Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos sin poderlo evitar._

—_¡Bienvenido a casa, Bolt! —exclamaron con fuerza las personas con las que había vivido tantas aventuras incontables durante toda mi vida. _

_Los que alguna vez –incluyendo a Naruto y a mí–, fuimos llamados 9 novatos estábamos juntos, también los amigos de los que nos hicimos en el transcurso de nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Los 5 kages actuales estaban en mi casa; Kakashi-sensei, nuestro sexto Hokage, Gaara, el quinto Kazekage, Kurotsuchi, La cuarta Tsuchikage, Chojuro, el sexto Mizukage, Darui, el quinto Raikage y Tsunade, la quinta Hokage –ahora retirada–._

—_Ho-hola —saludé cohibida y algo confundida._

—_Pensé en lo que me dijiste, y decidí hacer algo al respecto, pero… todo se escapó de mis manos y bueno… —Kiba le entregó el niño a Gaara y cada uno de los kages presentes afirmó su puño en dirección al niño—. ¡Te presento a los 6 padrinos de Bolt!_

—_¿Se-se-seis? —no supe exactamente como terminaron así las cosas pero… mi hijo se había convertido en el ahijado de cada uno de los 5 grandes kages y Tsunade-sama habían sido proclamados los padrinos de mi hijo._

o

O

o

_Cómo era de esperarse Hinata no pudo volver a acercarse a su hijo hasta que este lloró por comida, solo se resignó a observar desde un sofá como 5 de los padrinos le reclamaban a su esposo el que no hubiese escogido a uno solo, y el que su primera opción fuese Gaara._

_Gaara se mantuvo al margen de la discusión, sentado junto a Hinata, admitiendo estar agradecido de al menos haberlo podido cargar antes de que los demás se apoderaran de él._

_El resto de sus amigos terminaron incluyendo en la discusión sobre los padrinos de su adorado primer hijo._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<p> 


	7. Los regalos del bebé

Holas~~

He recibido tantos comentarios que nfblkasfblkask quisiera responderlos todos, lo juro pero últimamente solo los puedo leer desde el cel y ahí es una chucha responder ewe…

Pero les prometo que un día de estos que no tenga mucho que hacer me dedicaré a responder toooooooodos los reviews que tengo atrasados en toooooodos los fics… rayos… será mucho xD

Cómo sea… entre los últimos reviews de esta historia (no recuerdo quién -.-) me dijo algo de que no habían seleccionado a Sasuke como padrino, bueno, en este episodio les aclararé el por qué de esa decisión.

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimecreocoolmoto**. La historia es mía :3 al menos las idioteces que leerán :3

Disfruten la lectura~~ :*

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOS REGALOS DEL BEBÉ<strong>_

o

O

o

_Un par de horas más tarde nos quedamos a solas en nuestra casa. Bolt había pasado la mayor parte de su fiesta de bienvenida durmiendo, y una vez que los Kages me lo entregaron se quedó dormido sobre mis pechos tras alimentarse, creo que al fin les podía dar un buen uso a mis exagerados senos. Bueno, era el segundo hombre rubio que adorada usarlos de almohada, eso era seguro._

_Todos se fueron retirando con la caída del sol, bueno, en realidad Naruto prácticamente los corrió de casa advirtiendo que tras ocultarse el sol no podríamos abrir puertas o ventanas para que ni el bebé ni yo nos enfermáramos por el sereno de la noche. Por suerte no acabaron discutiendo y le dieron la razón, unos más despreocupados que otros y se marcharon sin mayor alboroto._

_Una vez que estuvimos solos, como un niño en noche buena, Naruto se sentó en la alfombra a abrir los regalos, yo me senté en el sofá frente a él, con el niño sobre mi pecho a observar los presentes que con cariño habían dejado en nuestra casa para celebrar a nuestro primogénito._

_El primer regalo que abrió era el de Tsunade; un hermoso pijama verde manzana con manoplas, zapatitos de tela y un lindo gorrito, lo único que sinceramente fue un poco raro fue su rostro dibujado en el frente del pijama… Naruto amenazó con arrojarlo al fuego._

_El segundo regalo fue de Kakashi; una caja con un moño y dentro un libro. La portada hizo que ambos nos tiñéramos de colores y Naruto solo lo metió en su sweater sin mirarme a los ojos… «Icha Icha». Aunque sé que Naruto no lo guardó por el contenido del libro, sino más bien por recordar a quien lo escribió._

_El tercer regalo fue el de Gaara; un bonito sonajero con forma de calabaza, no cabía duda que era hecho a mano, probablemente por él mismo. Venían también dos presentes, uno de cada uno de sus hermanos, quienes también habían peleado con Naruto por no tomarlos en cuenta como padrinos. El de Temari era un abanico pequeño, me pareció tierno, hasta que noté que de su punta se empuñaba una navaja y Kankuro… típico de él, le regaló una marioneta armada. Naruto aseguró que los escondería hasta que Bolt tuviera unos 10 años._

_El regalo de Sasuke fue de mis favoritos, aunque Naruto lo tomó como una broma por haberle hecho tanta burla, pero a mí me pareció lindo el poncho que le regaló, sería útil para sacarlo de casa en las tardes frías. Por su parte Sakura le regaló un bonito peluche con la forma de Kurama. Me pareció muy tierno aunque Naruto me aseguro que el zorro no opinaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, era una copia hermosa, con las 9 colas incluidas. Se iría directo a su cuna._

_Sai e Ino, aparte de la gran cantidad de libros que él le había regalado a Naruto sobre la paternidad, le regalaron un par de peluches y muchos abrigos, un poco ironico, tomando en cuenta que a ellos parece no gustarles usar demasiada ropa._

_La Tsushikage le regalo una roca que dice es muy especial para su pueblo y que normalmente se daba solo a alguien de la aldea, hijos o nietos de los kages, y que su abuelo le había regalado a ella._

_El Raikage le dejó una pluma para tatuar y tinta indeleble. Me levanté y lo arrojé yo misma a la basura, no quería ser malagradecida pero eso era… demasiado._

_El Mizukage le regaló una bonita esfera de agua con la imagen de la isla de Kirigakure en medio, al sacudirla se podía ver la niebla espesar hasta cesar en el fondo, simplemente hermoso._

_Shikamaru le regaló un bonito alce tallado en madera y Chouji una dotación para comer 100 veces gratis en la barbacoa._

_Shino le dejó un hermoso cuadro con una gran mariposa de múltiples colores brillantes enmarcada en él, una nota detrás aseguraba que la mariposa estaba muerta cuando la encontró y quiso conservar su hermosura. Supongo que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había lastimado ese insecto._

_Kiba le regaló un cachorro, pero ese no hubo necesidad de abrirlo, había estado correteando en casa desde que habíamos llegado._

_La verdad, me sentí feliz, feliz porque sin importar los regalos, me era increíble el pensar en que tantas personas celebraran con nosotros la alegría que Bolt nos regalaba. Nuestros maestros también les llevaron presentes, no tan excéntricos, a excepción del de Guy-sensei que fue su típico traje verde, pero todos hermosos, porque indiferentemente del valor material, lo que más apreciamos de aquellos regalos fue el saber que todos y cada uno eran entregados con mucho amor. Un amor que sentían por su padre, por mí y un amor que en el futuro el recogería._

_«Los padres sembramos para que nuestros hijos recojan y depende de que tanto cuidamos la siembra el que nuestros hijos recojan buenos o malos frutos…» fueron las palabras que alguna vez me dijo mi madre. Ahora las recordaba más que nunca._

_Naruto, incluso desde antes de sospechar que sería padre, había estado arando y cuidando con esmero ese amplio campo abierto, llenándolo de muchas semillas buenas que nuestro hijo, con un par de días de nacido comenzaba a recoger._

—_Hora de ir a la cama —susurró Naruto levantando el pequeño en sus brazos, acomodándolo en uno para ofrecerme una mano libre y ayudarme a levantar._

—_Naruto-kun… —susurré con suavidad mientras le observaba dejar al niño en el moises junto a nuestra cama—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

—_Claro, la que quieras —respondió con su típica sonrisa, asegurándose de cubrir bien el niño con las mantas._

—_Pensé que… mejor dicho… ¿por qué no pensaste en Sasuke-san cuando escogías un padrino para Bolt? —pregunté con gran curiosidad. Después de todo se trataba de su mejor amigo._

—_Mmm… ¿a caso no es obvio? —preguntó con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros y sacando una nota de su bolsillo—. Lee esto —me dijo entregándome el arrugado papel—. Estaba junto al feo poncho que Sasuke dejó._

_La leí y sonreí antes de abrazarle. Naruto tenía razón… Sasuke no podía ser padrino de Bolt, porque ya era su tío._

o

O

o

_«Felicidades, dobe, ya tienes un clon que no se desvanece al tocarlo con el dedo, y te ha quedado increíble si comparamos con los que hacías de niño. Cómo sea, estoy orgulloso de ti y feliz de que al fin tengas una familia. Yo también estoy cerca de tener una, tal vez me vuelva a ir en cuanto mi hijo nazca, pero tendré una razón para volver nuevamente, y, aunque tal vez no será una familia tan normal como la tuya, estoy feliz de poder tenerla junto a la única que siempre creyó en mí tanto como tú. _

_Estoy orgulloso de lo que has logrado y a dónde has llegado, y, estoy seguro de que tus padres e Itachi también lo están, incluso mi hermano ha de estar más orgulloso de ti que de mí mismo pero, sin importar qué, ambos podemos vivir tranquilos ahora._

_El mundo no tiene que ser perfecto para ser el indicado, solo tenemos que juntarnos a las personas indicadas para hacerlos perfectos._

_Espero que Hinata cuide de ti tanto como Sakura siempre cuido de nosotros, o incluso más, porque ella ahora debe de ser tu luz y tu hijo tu razón de estar vivo._

_La promesa que debemos hacernos ahora, más allá de mantener el mundo a salvo y cuidar de todos en él, es ser buenos padres, no los mejores, ni los más perfectos, solo los que nuestros hijos necesiten, los que puedan estar ahí para levantarlos con una sonrisa cuando caigan al piso, para contarles lo que ha pasado y así ellos no tengan que revivirlo, poder llevarles cada día un motivo por el cual pensar que su padre es el mejor sin importar los errores que cometamos y en un futuro, cuando ambos estemos viejos y ya nos llegue la hora de partir, podamos hacerlos tranquilos, sabiendo que nuestros hijos seguirán los buenos pasos que les hemos enseñado._

_Cuento contigo para eso, Naruto._

_Cuida mucho del pequeño Uzumaki y te aseguro que yo me encargaré de velar por el primogénito Uchiha. _

_Cuento contigo, hermano…_

_Uchiha Sasuke.»._

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<p> 


	8. Primera Noche

Holas~~

Wow… de verdad muchas gracias por tan hermosos comentarios y sí, a mí también me "aguó el guarapo" (cómo decimos aquí) la carta de Sasuke, aún cuando yo misma la escribí jajaja.

Por otro lado, para aclararles: cuando se "agua el guarapo" es que a uno algo le da "justo en el kokoro"(? Jajajajajaja.

Espero que disfruten este episodio y el próximo… ay, el próximo… ya lo tengo escrito y lloraremos juntos :'(

Les recuerdo que tomo en cuenta sus reviews, lo que quieren ver y esas cosas para los capis, así que por ahí ya se imaginarán sobre que podrá tratar el siguiente capítulo :P

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimecreocoolmoto**. La historia es mía :3 al menos las idioteces que leerán :3

Disfruten la lectura~~ :*

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRIMERA NOCHE<strong>_

o

O

o

_Recuerdo la primera noche que pasamos con Bolt en casa…_

_Revisamos los regalos, llenándonos de felicidad y nostalgia, para luego ir a la cama. La pequeña reunión de bienvenida nos había agotado, y, realmente deseábamos descansar. Naruto lo había metido en el pequeño moisés que le serviría de cuna sus primeros días de vida y yo me había enrolladlo en mis mantas. _

_Esa noche logré entender que no es fácil ser madre. Bolt se despertaba cada 30 minutos llorando, le daba de comer, se volvía a dormir, volvía a despertar, volvía a llorar, no quería comer, solo lloraba por llorar. Estábamos desesperados y el cansancio no nos dejaba pensar con tranquilidad._

—_¡Oi, Bolt! —exclamó Naruto tapándose los oídos—. ¿Qué te pasa? —el niño en mis brazos no dejaba de llorar._

—_¡No puede entenderte, Naruto! —le dije, prácticamente gritando a causa de los gritos._

—_¿Qué no puede? ¡Claro que puede! —lo tomó, y recostado en la cama lo levantó sobre él, sujetándolo de su cuerpecito—. ¡Oi, Bolt, cálmate! _

—_Naruto... —sonreí al ver al niño dejar de llorar—. Creo que está asustado._

—_No te asustes, soy yo, tu papá —el pequeño bebé no hacía gesto alguno—. Creí que habíamos quedado claros en que de noche mamá y yo necesitamos descansar y tú debes de dormir. Sé que vienes de un lugar cálido y cómodo en la barriga de mami pero, ya no podías estar más tiempo ahí, sin embargo mamá y yo te cuidaremos ahora que estas con nosotros, los dos vamos a velar porque estés bien, que nada malo se acerque a ti, te daremos todo nuestro amor y seremos tan buenos padres como podamos, pero debes ayudarnos a serlo, 'ttebayo._

_Sonreí relajada, al parecer, Bolt reconocía la voz del hombre que solía pedirle que durmiera cuando no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi vientre. Estaba feliz por eso. Sakura tenía razón, hablarle desde que estuviera dentro de mí era bueno, para que al nacer supiera quienes eran sus padres._

_Pensé que Naruto lo devolvería al moisés, pero para mí grata sorpresa, acomodó su propia cabeza en la almohada y su cuerpo en la cama. Acercó el niño a su pecho y lo acostó ahí, boca abajo como nos había explicado Tsunade que debía dormir, pero usando su propio cuerpo de cama._

—_¿Es seguro que duerma ahí? —él se encogió de hombros._

—_Al menos se calmó, tal vez se siente solo en el moisés —me acerqué a él, apoderándome de su brazo, mi almohada favorita._

—_Te amo —susurré, pasando mi brazo sobre él y Bolt._

—_Yo los amo a los dos —respondió entrelazando los dedos de mi mano._

_Para nuestra suerte, Bolt dejó de llorar y justo como su padre había dicho, solo se sentía solo en el moisés. _

o

O

o

_Luego de que Bolt se durmiera el cachorro que Kiba les había obsequiado los despertó aruñando la puerta y chillando._

_El cachorro terminó durmiendo sobre la cama, en el borde inferior, fue la única forma de conseguir que se calmara._

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<p> 


End file.
